Los experimentos de OFIXD
by OFIXD
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots de distintas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los experimentos de OFIXD**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Esto va a ser un conjunto one-shots y drabbles sobre TD. Parejas varias, no parejas en otros, romance en unos y drama en otros... un batiburrillo de ideas. Opinad en cada una y podéis sugerir parejas o retos.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

 _ **Clasificación: T-M**_

 _ **Protagonistas: Beth y Justin**_

 _ **Géneros: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, erótico**_

 _ **Tipo: One-shot**_

 _ **Reto: Convierte a tu personaje favorito en alguien cruel**_

.

.

.

.

—Quiero ser tan manipuladora como tú.

Esa afirmación hubiese ofendido a cualquiera, menos a Justin. Por supuesto que todos querían ser como él porque él era hermoso y perfecto, un dios caminando entre mortales.

—Estaba claro que este día iba a llegar —contestó Justin sin desviar la mirada de su espejo de mano. Después de todo estaba contemplando su hermoso y precioso rostro.

—Quiero que los demás caigan rendidos a mis píes —dijo Beth con un poco de inseguridad en su voz. Justin negó con la cabeza y se dignó a mirarla.

—Eso no es manipulación, Elizabeth. Para conseguir eso tendrías que estar tan buenísima como yo, y yo es el caso.

—Para estar tan "buenísima" como tú tendría que ser un tío, Justin —contestó la chica.

A Justin le sorprendió que Beth tuviese una lengua afilada, claro que no era tan afilada como la suya pero eso significaba que había una pequeña esperanza para esa empollona gafotas.

—Igual tendrías que pedirle ayuda a Heather, Elizabeth. Así serás la más chachi del cole —dijo él burlándose de ella.

—A mi el instituto y la gente de ahí, especialmente la gente como Heather, me importa tres cojones. Te recuerdo que de los dos la lista soy yo, así que si quisiese ser como Heather le besaría el culo y ya está.

—Pero tú lo que quieres es que todos deseen follarte —adivinó el chico.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella ofendida.

—Nada, es maravilloso que quieras venirte al camino feliz de la vida —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó ella esperanzada.

—¿Tienes dinero para operarte todo el cuerpo y convertirte en alguien con una belleza decente?

—Hablo en serio —dijo Beth.

—Y yo también —dijo el modelo. Poco le importaba herir los sentimientos del resto, pero como Beth ya estaba acostumbrada a ser insultada por su físico no le afectaba —. mira, podríamos maquillarte, hacerte un cambio de look y seguro que tus posibilidades aumentarían —vio a Beth emocionarse, así que decidió soltar la bomba—, pero en cuanto fueses a follarte al primero tendrías que quitarte la ropa y vería que eres un cardo, y te quedarías como estás ahora pero más humillada.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma de conseguirlo —dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

—Pues lo primero es aceptar que no vas a poder tirarte a los tíos buenos, no juegas en nuestra liga. Ahora bien, puedes tener un ejército de esclavos feos y empollones que es mejor que estar suplicando por un polvo como estás ahora.

—Vale, ¿cómo hago eso?

—Mira Beth, yo pasaría del cambio de look porque lo tuyo ya no tiene arreglo —Beth consideró darle un par de hostias, pero Justin tuvo la suerte de decir algo interesante justo a continuación de ese insulto—. ¿Tú quieres follarte a varios o que varios quieran follarte a ti? Si es lo segundo has tenido oportunidades que has desaprovechado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa. A Justin (aunque ni en un millón de años lo reconocería) le gustaba la sonrisa perfecta de la empollona, esos brackets definitivamente habían merecido la pena.

—El gilipollas de Cody te hubiese empotrado varias veces contra la pizarra en química, así por poner un ejemplo.

—Esto... Cody es gay, Justin.

—No, Cody es bisexual. Ahora está con Noah pero tú le sigues gustando.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—No hace falta, desde que Gwen dejó de gustarle no te mira a la cara, sólo te mira las tetas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que me mira las tetas?

—Toda la clase lo sabe, pero ese no es el tema que nos ocupa ahora.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues tu objetivo es poner tan cachondo a Cody que rompa con Noah sólo para que tú puedas humillarle con tu indiferencia.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Beth—. ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Mira, te acompañaré por ser la primera vez. Pero esto nos llevará un tiempo, esto no puede quedarse como un intento, mi pequeño y _horroroso_ saltamontes.

Una semana después Justin consideró que Beth estaba lista para seducir a Cody. Después de observar a Noah y a Cody habían descubierto que Harold les daba las llaves de un aula para que tuviesen intimidad cada día después de que las clases acabasen, el problema es que no tenían idea de qué aula era.

El viernes siguiente ambos estaban escondidos tras unos arbustos urdiendo un plan mientras observaban al pelirrojo comerse una manzana a lo lejos.

—Podríamos amenazarle y decirle que si no nos confiesa qué aula es se lo contaremos a un profe —sugirió Justin.

—No seas tarugo —después de soportar tanto tiempo a Justin había empezado a insultarle, aunque eso no significa que se llevasen peor, de hecho se habían hecho algo así como amigos—. Si hacemos eso podría avisar a esos dos mariquitas y adiós al plan.

—Es verdad, pero es que no se me ocurre nada más.

—Por eso tu trabajo es estar callado y bonito y el mío es pensar por los dos —dijo Beth. Se le había afilado aún más la lengua, sí.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, _Einstein_?

—Tú cállate y sígueme el rollo.

Beth empezó a andar hacia dónde estaba Harold leyendo un libro.

—Hola, Harold —dijo Beth con fingida simpatía.

—Ah, hola Beth... y Justin.

—Oye, necesitamos encontrar a Cody urgentemente, ¿sabes dónde está? —preguntó la castaña.

Harold iba a responderle pero... de golpe algo le dijo que debía callarse y que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Al ver que no contestaba Beth insistió.

—Le he visto irse con Noah pero no se a dónde, ¿lo sabes tú?

Harold se sintió ligeramente intimidado por Beth, aunque no sabría decir por qué, así que se dirigió directamente a Justin.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres encontrar a Noah si le odias?

—A ver, es Beth la que está buscando a Cody, no a Noah. Y yo sólo la acompaño —dijo el modelo.

—Qué buenos amigos sois vosotros dos de golpe —comentó Harold—. Todo esto me huele a chamusquina.

—Pero Harold... tú me conoces... —empezó a decir Beth. El cuerpo de Justin empezó a reaccionar ante el tono que iba tomando la voz de ella, un tono seductor —. ¿Crees que les haría algo malo?

—Esto... no sé —contestó él rojo y nervioso. Beth estaba demasiado cerca.

—Harold... yo sé que tú lo sabes... —le dijo la castaña al oído—, pero eres tan buen amigo que no quieres decirlo... —Beth le pasó una mano por el pecho acariciándoselo—, pero de verdad... me urge encontrarle.

Justin le agradeció a todos los santos, a dios y a la propia virgen María estar llevando una camisa inusualmente larga en aquellos momentos porque con lo que Beth le estaba haciendo al pelirrojo delante de él le había provocado una tremenda erección y no tenía ganas de que alguien lo notase.

Os preguntaréis por qué ese comportamiento por parte de Beth provocaba unas reacciones tan contundentes en el cuerpo de Justin. La cosa es que hablando la castaña ella le había confesado que era virgen y que ni siquiera se había enrollado con un chico, así que Justin se enrolló con ella varias veces y le enseñó las zonas erógenas de los hombres y cómo estimularlas, y cómo la estaba enseñando a seducir pues... en cierto modo había llegado a funcionar con él.

—N-no te puedo decir nada, Beth —dijo el pelirrojo nervioso y tembloroso. Pobre imbécil.

—Qué pena... —dijo ella llevando una mano al paquete de Harold mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios.

Harold entonces soltó un fuerte gemido. Justin se dio cuenta de que Beth le había apretado el paquete al otro lo que, a su vez, hizo que su pene se endureciese más.

—¡Ah-! Be-Beth... —Harold la sujetó por los hombros. Justin pensó que iba a apartarla —. No peres —suplicó.

Beth le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Dónde está Cody? —preguntó al oído del pelirrojo.

—A-aula 229 —contestó son los ojos cerrados.

—Muy bien —contestó Beth levantándose como si nada —. Vamos, Justin.

Justin asintió sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Beth había engañado cruelmente a Harold.

—¡Espera! ¿Me vas a dejar así? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sin volverse para mirarle, ella le respondió con toda la maldad del mundo.

—Estoy segura de que podrás ocuparte tú solo de algo tan pequeño.

A partir de ese momento Justin siguió a Beth impresionado y con un calentón de mil infiernos. Pero al llegar al pasillo dónde estaba el aula 229 la seguridad de ella se esfumó.

—¿Y-y si no funciona? Igual no hace falta hacer esto... quie-quiero decir que si con Harold pude no-no es tan difícil —dijo ella.

Justin podría jurar que su erección se bajó un poco al escuchar eso.

—¿Vas a ser una wannabe toda tu puta vida? Fuiste la que quiso ser popular y no lo fue, la que quiso ser famosa y no lo fue, la que quiso ser una gran estudiante y no lo fue... ¿quién vas a ser? Nunca haces nada de lo que quieres. ¿De qué vas a vivir, Beth? Si tú nunca consigues lo que quieres— dijo el modelo para provocarla. Funcionó.

—Viviré de lo que tú me pagues para pensar por ti durante tu carrera y después, cuando te conviertas en un viejo decrépito y sólo te quede tu personalidad de mierda.

Tras decir esas palabras Beth se dirigió a paso firme hasta el aula seguida por un excesivamente sonriente Justin. Al llegar abrió la puerta sin importar nada más y ambos entraron como si el lugar les perteneciese.

—¿¡Qué demonios hacéis aquí!? —gritó Cody.

—¿No sabéis llamar a la puerta, o qué? —preguntó Noah molesto.

—¿No sabéis cerrar la puerta? —preguntó Beth.

—Buen punto —contestó el cínico.

—Cody... tenemos que hablar —dijo la de gafas mientras ella y Justin se dirigían una mirada con la que acordaban que él haría lo necesario para ayudarla.

—Oye Noah, ven aquí —dijo Justin—. Necesitan intimidad.

—Ni de broma, no pienso dejar aquí a Cody a solas con esa... desesperada —contestó Noah.

—Vaya, eso no ha sido muy amable por tu parte —dijo Beth, aunque Noah no podía ofenderla.

—Por irnos a la otra parte de la clase no va a pasar nada —contestó el modelo.

Noah resopló aburrido y siguió a Justin hasta la otra punta de la clase, entonces Beth arrinconó a Cody y le besó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta a mi novio! —Noah intentó ir hacia ellos pero Justin le agarró por detrás.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte —le dijo el modelo al oído. Un susurro muy erótico.

Cuando Beth se separó de Cody éste se quedó allí plantado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó con sus ojos azules mirándola con incredulidad.

—Porque lo deseabas —contestó ella.

—¡Eres una puta! —gritó Noah. Justin lo sujetó más fuerte.

—¡Mentira! Yo sólo deseo a Noah.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces... ¿por qué miras mis tetas continuamente y por qué gritas mi nombre mientras te tocas la zambomba?

Ahí los tres chicos ya alucinaron por un tubo, cada uno por un motivo distinto.

—¡Cody no hace eso!

—Cállate —le dijo Justin desde atrás. Lo que Beth estaba haciendo estaba poniendo muy cachondo al modelo por lo que, accidentalmente, rozó con su gran erección a Noah. Noah abrió los ojos como platos y por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras.

—Be-Beth... —dijo Cody sin saber dónde meterse. Beth arrimó su pelvis a la del chico.

—¿Por qué te haces el difícil? Los dos queremos lo mismo... —Beth le puso las manos en el pecho y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Beth... —y se derritió por ella. Y la besó.

—¡Cody! —reclamó Noah con el corazón roto. En menos de un minuto esa chica que no gustaba a nadie había conseguido que su novio se la pegase con ella ahí, en toda su cara.

—Él podría quitársela de encima si quisiese —dijo Justin—. Pero no quiere —y para incomodarle más volvió a frotarle su erección contra el trasero.

Cody estaba completamente embriagado por Beth y cachondísimo. Su erección dolía y Beth no se apartaba por lo que, al besarse, no dejaba de frotarse en ella.

—¿Quieres follarme, Cody? —preguntó Beth.

—¡Sí quiero!

—¿Te gusto más que Noah?

—¡Sí!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella poniendo una mano sobre el miembro de Cody.

—¡Sí dios, sí! —y apretó el enorme culo de Beth con ambas manos.

Ella le dio un tremendo beso francés antes de separarse abruptamente de él.

—Gracias Cody, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

En ese justo momento Justin soltó a Noah y Cody miró a su novio.

—¡Se te ha puesto dura con ese, cabrón! —le espetó Cody a Noah. Noah entonces se puso de muy mala leche.

—¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡¿Llevas un puto plátano en el bolsillo o es que te has alegrado mucho de ver a esa puerca?!

Con el orgullo de haber conseguido lo que se proponían Beth y Justin salieron de allí y después de cerrar la puerta se rieron como locos.

—¡Ha sido buenísimo!

—¡Ya te digo! —dijo él limpiándose una lágrima.

—Qué fácil ha sido —comentó ella con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

—Bueno, has tenido un buen profesor —dijo él. Entonces la cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—No te hagas la tonta. Vamos a follar.

—Siempre he querido follarme a un modelo.

Y salieron de allí con el dulce sonido de Cody y Noah insultándose de fondo.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora:** _Esto... no me matéis. Se aceptan retos y parejas para futuros one-shots._

 **OFIXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los experimentos de OFIXD**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Esto va a ser un conjunto one-shots y drabbles sobre TD. Parejas varias, no parejas en otros, romance en unos y drama en otros... un batiburrillo de ideas. Opinad en cada una y podéis sugerir parejas o retos.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

 _ **Clasificación: T-M**_

 _ **Géneros: Romance erótico**_

 _ **Tipo: Drabble**_

.

.

.

.

Sus manos acariciaban tu cuerpo con deseo y temor mientras sus labios buscaban fundirse con los tuyos. Ahogabas tus gemidos en su boca y cuando os permitíais parar para coger aire sus ojos oscuros te clavaban en tus ojos claros, lo cual hacía que tu corazón latiese con fuerza, que golpease contra tu pecho como si quisiese huir o, mejor aún, llegar al corazón de tu exótico compañero y ser uno para siempre. Te dolía sentirle clavándose más en ti pero le deseabas dentro, tanto que ni habías notado que un hilo de sangre había manchado una de tus botas de tacón. Tiraste de su pelo oscuro para que dejase en paz tus pechos, a los cuales parecía adicto, y volviste a introducir tu siempre afilada lengua en su boca. Le montaste rápido aunque dolía y él cerraba los ojos y gemía tu nombre como si pidiese agua en el desierto _"Amy, Amy, Amy"_ y tú eras su oasis y estabas dispuesta a darle lo que él más anhelaba: a ti misma. Te moviste encima suya hasta que lloró de placer e incluso tú gritaste su nombre como acompañamiento del feroz orgasmo que tuviste.

—¡Dave!

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora: Esto... sí, es un Amy x Dave. Te lo dedico, Gabriela (L)**

 **OFIXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los experimentos de OFIXD**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Esto va a ser un conjunto one-shots y drabbles sobre TD. Parejas varias, no parejas en otros, romance en unos y drama en otros... un batiburrillo de ideas. Opinad en cada una y podéis sugerir parejas o retos.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

 _ **Clasificación: T-M**_

 _ **Protagonistas: Harold y Heather**_

 _ **Géneros: Humor, romance y erótico.**_

 _ **Tipo: Drabble/Pequeño diálogo**_

 _ **Reto: Propuesto por k ena86 que quería un fic en el que saliese Harold.**_

.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes que cuando intentas ligar conmigo me das mucho asco? —preguntó la asiática cruzada de brazos.

—Milady, negar que te sientes atraída por mi no hará que me olvides —replicó el pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué tus labios dicen "no" pero tus ojos dicen "sí"?

—Qué ganas de vomitar me están entrando.

—Qué raro, esas ganas deberían venirte en una semana o dos —dijo con una cara de degenerado increíble.

—Estás intentando mosquearme —dijo Heather sonrojada—. Y al final te patearé los kiwis.

—Tú no quieres patear mis kiwis —contestó Harold muy convencido.

—Sí que quiero, y cada día me apetece más —respondió entonces tocando su cabello moreno, lo cual hizo que inevitablemente apartase ambos brazos de su pecho.

—No, no quieres —dijo él mirando a un punto muy concreto de la anatomía de la chica.

—¡Deja de mirarme las tetas!

—No te estoy mirando las tetas, te estoy mirando los pezones —contestó Harold como si eso sirviese de excusa.

—Ah bueno, me dejas mucho más tranquila —contestó ella sarcásticamente—. ¡Para de una vez, maldito degenerado!

—Es que me he dado cuenta de que nunca llevas sostén, mi reina —dijo él.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Creo que estás excitada.

—En tus sueños —contestó ella rodando los ojos.

—Como no llevas sostén puedo notar tus pezones endurecerse cuando te digo lo hermosa que eres, cuando te llamo milady y esas cosas —explicó él—. Y los pezones se endurecen por frío y por estar excitado —aclaró—. Y ahora que sabemos que los dos sentimos lo mismo... ¿Quieres entregarte al amor, milady?

Heather se fue de allí sonrojada, tapándose el pecho con los brazos y deseando llegar a la mercería más cercana para comprarse muchos bonitos y prácticos sujetadores. Harold por su parte se quedó un rato más allí, en el suelo, agarrándose los kiwis después del rodillazo que Heather le había dado.

Aunque la morena tenía que reconocer que Harold tenía razón al pensar que él hacía que se le endureciesen los pezones.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora: Sólo yo podía acabar el año publicando algo como esto XD bueno, feliz año 2017 a todos.**

 **Reviews time:**

 **Cap. 1.**

Sam the Stormbringer: No entendí lo del verde lagartona.

kena86: Dicho y hecho ;)

juanjonh343: Gracias :D

ScaleneCandy: Awww gracias ^/^ y tus sugerencias molan mucho ***.***

Jheyder: Cuánto tiempoooo :'D ¿Cómo estás?

 **Cap. 2.**

Sam the Stormbringer: Veo que te encantó :D

kena86: Al final fue H2 porque no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad ^.^

SweetHotcakes: Ya te garantizo que eso pasará :)

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 **OFIXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los experimentos de OFIXD**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Esto va a ser un conjunto one-shots y drabbles sobre TD. Parejas varias, no parejas en otros, romance en unos y drama en otros... un batiburrillo de ideas. Opinad en cada una y podéis sugerir parejas o retos.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

 _ **Clasificación: T**_

 _ **Protagonistas: Ella y Sugar**_

 _ **Géneros: Angst, Romance. Aviso: Bullying**_

 _ **Tipo: Drabble**_

 _ **Reto: Escribir un Sugarella dramático (Pedido por**_ SweetHotcakes ** _)_**

" _Mi querida y Preciosa Sugar:_

 _No sé cómo decirte esto pero estoy enamorada de ti y creo que tú también lo estás de mi porque siempre te sientas cerca de mi y me sonríes._

 _Te espero con un almuerzo que he preparado especialmente para ti en el huerto._

 _Siempre tuya: Ella Dinsley"_

La preciosa caligrafía en tinta rosa era inconfundible, así como lo eran el sobre de color rosa con el papel de carta reciclado repleto de corazoncitos: Ella Dinsley, la princesita del curso, era su autora. Sugar sintió las mariposas revolotear furiosamente en su estómago tras asumir que estaba ocurriendo de verdad, pero no tuvo casi tiempo de emocionarse antes de que alguien le arrancase la carta de las manos.

—Ya sabía yo que esa era tortillera —dijo Scott tras haberla leído—. ¿Vas a ir, Sugs?

Sí, Scott era su mejor amigo.

—Ehh... no —mintió ella.

—Deberías ir para burlarte de ella, tú siempre te burlas de Ella. Le pones la zancadilla, la insultas, le escupes... debe estar demente para creer que tú te interesarías por ella.

—Sí, jajaja, está demente.

Cuando ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases Sugar buscó instintivamente a Ella con la mirada y el corazón casi se le paró pues Ella llevaba un vestido precioso, tan precioso que el resto de chicas estaban allí alabándolo, incluidas la antipática Amy y la formal y poco impresionable Scarlett. Sugar trató de ignorarla pero no podía y sentía hasta náuseas por la ansiedad. En clase no atendió. Se pasó las tres horas antes del almuerzo imaginándose a Ella con ese vestido precioso de color azul esperándola en el huerto, sonriéndole sólo a ella y su suave voz diciéndole que la amaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a besarla?

En cuanto sonó la campana para ir al recreo lo recogió todo pero salió la última, tanto para calmarse como para darle tiempo a Ella, pero no tanto como para que pensase que la iba a plantar. A los diez minutos más o menos echó a correr en dirección al huerto del instituto ignorando a sus amigas y amigos en el proceso porque Ella era más importante que nada. Por supuesto dada su mala forma física a mitad camino tuvo que parar a beber a una fuente y desde allí la vio: apoyada contra un árbol y mirando hacia dios sabe dónde mientras se toqueteaba las manos nerviosa. Su vestido azul se balanceaba con la suave brisa así como su pelo negro y el lazo azul que lo decoraba.

Sugar empezó a andar hacia allí decidida a decirle que sentía lo mismo.

—¡Oh, Sugar! —exclamó la princesita al verla llegar. Entonces le sonrió sólo a ella, como Sugar siempre había deseado —. Es-espero que te guste el almuerzo que te he traído.

Ella se agachó y sacó un precioso cupcake de una cestita que estaba junto a sus píes.

—Espero que te guste, Sugar —dijo con su voz cantarina y melodiosa.

Entonces recibió el cupcake y lo miró con muchas ganas de devorarlo, pero en su lugar prefirió estrellárselo en la cara a Ella. Cuando la morena apartó los restos de frosting y toppings de su cara -manchándose los guantes blancos en el proceso- miró a la rubia a la que tanto amaba.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó. Su voz ya no sonó melodiosa, sino frágil.

—Te odio —contestó Sugar.

Tras escupirle Sugar se alejó del lugar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar oír a Ella romper a llorar. Entonces ella misma rompió a llorar en silencio.

¿Por qué tenía que amar a Ella Dinsley? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar su amor? Porque tenía miedo de perderla algún día.

Y así fue como la perdió.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora: Seh... no sé qué tal me ha quedado XD**

 **Reviews time:**

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** En la Madre Patria (¿Quieres decir España?) nunca las llamó de ninguna manera, sólo dijo que eran bonitas y lo más bonito que había visto en la vida XD Gracias por comentar siempre :D

 **Jheyder:** Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad al fin. Puedes contactarme en mi Deviantart buscando en google "OFIXD deviantart" y así verás mis dibus.

Por favor se requieren más sugerencias y escribir un review toma dos segundos. Por favor, ayudad y que esto no decaiga.

 **Nos leemos muy muy muy pronto**

 **OFIXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los experimentos de OFIXD**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Esto va a ser un conjunto one-shots y drabbles sobre TD. Parejas varias, no parejas en otros, romance en unos y drama en otros... un batiburrillo de ideas. Opinad en cada una y podéis sugerir parejas o retos.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

 _ **Clasificación: M**_

 _ **Protagonista: Justin**_

 _ **Géneros: Angst, Drama, Spiritual y Romance**_

 _ **Tipo: One-shot**_

 _ **Reto: Una experiencia espiritual en un personaje muy poco emocional**_

.

.

.

.

—¡Todos al bus! —ordenó Chris con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos subieron al autobús escolar de color amarillo con entusiasmo porque se iban de viaje de final de curso ¡Por fin! Después de haber hecho tantas ferias, de tantas papeletas y galletas vendidas y de muchas broncas para decidir a dónde iban el viaje había llegado.

—¡Duncan, imbécil, suelta mi bocadillo! —exigió Harold.

—Ven a buscarlo, nerd —dijo Duncan huyendo hacia el final del autobús.

—Chris, Duncan está haciendo el gilipollas —se chivó Courtney.

—No llevamos ni cinco minutos aquí y ya estáis discutiendo —protestó Chris, el profesor, mirando a Chef que iba en el puesto de conductor del autobús—. Tienen mucha suerte de que no nos dejen abandonar alumnos en la gasolinera —y tras decir esto se fue a un asiento libre en la zona central del bus, en la fila de asientos junto a la que ocupaban Beth y Lindsay.

Emprendieron la marcha y había que reconocer que era un día precioso: el sol brillaba y hacía calor, lo cual era muy conveniente para el viaje a la playa que tenían planeado. Los bungalows eran preciosos según habían visto por internet y el agua era como de postal de isla paradisíaca.

—Qué coñazo de viaje.

Aunque claro, no todos podían estar de buen humor.

—Sí, Eva —dijo Noah—. ¿Pero podrías callarte? No me dejas leer.

Eva gruñó como respuesta.

Heather parecía muy disgustada por tener que ir junto a Harold.

—No, Harold —contestó a otra de las preguntas del chico muy molesta—. No tengo una opinión sobre la Saga de Star Wars ¡Y cierra ya la puta boca!

—¡Sólo intentaba sacar un tema de conversación! —y rodó los ojos—. ¡Diosss!

—Pues no lo hagas —respondió la asiática—. Me aburres y me das asco.

—¡Pssss, Harold, Heather! —les llamó alguien desde el asiento de atrás, y también captó la atención de Justin que estaba en los asientos justo opuestos a dónde estaban Heather y Harold sentado junto a Gwen.

—¿Qué pasa, DJ? —preguntó Harold a quién los había llamado.

—Beth dice que os demos esto —contestó Geoff tendiéndoles dos pulseras con sus nombres.

Entonces fue cuando Justin se dio cuenta de que todos llevaban pulseras del mismo estilo (incluso el Chef) y se giró para comentárselo a Gwen que estaba dibujando dios sabe qué sólo para notar la pulsera con cuentas de color azul oscuro y su nombre en la muñeca.

—¿Quién te ha dado esa pulsera? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gwen al ser sacada de su atmósfera de inspiración repentinamente.

—Que quién te ha dado la pulsera.

—Ah, pues Beth antes de subir al autobús. Les está dando pulseras de la amistad a todos —contestó la gótica—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te ha dado una a ti?

—Pues no —contestó el modelo. Le entristeció pensar que Beth no le consideraba un amigo, pero no lo aceptó—. ¡Beth! —la llamó mirando hacia atrás, a la fila central del bus. Pronto vio las cabezas de Beth y Lindsay asomar por entre los asientos—. ¿Por qué les has dado pulseras de la amistad a todos excepto a mi? ¿No somos amigos?

—Vale, vosotros tenéis que hablar —dijo Lindsay. En menos de dos segundos fue junto a Justin—. Te cambio el asiento y así vas y hablas con Beth de la pulsera ¿No te importa, verdad Gwenie?

—Nah —contestó Gwen.

Enseguida Justin se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó para cederle el asiento a Lindsay, quién se sentó y puso el cinturón de inmediato. Justin en cambio se quedo allí mirando aún a ambas chicas.

—¿Pasa algo, Justin? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa con las pulseras? —quiso saber.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Beth —dijo Linds con una sonrisa traviesa.

Justin juraría que vio cómo Gwen y Lindsay cruzaban miraditas antes de girarse e ir al asiento junto a Beth, la cuál le esperaba con las mejillas más sonrojadas que había visto en su vida... justo entonces un coche perdió el control e invadió el carril, Chef hizo una maniobra brusca para tratar de esquivarlo, pero sólo consiguió que el autobús se estrellase y volcase con todos ellos dentro.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Justin abrió sus ojos pudo sentir miles de pinchazos por su cuerpo, como cristales penetrando en su piel y por ello se puso en pie de inmediato y miró sus manos y brazos: no había ni un solo rasguño, sólo una sensación molesta que se fue en cuanto retiró un pedazo de cristal de entre los mechones de su pelo, entonces recordó. Autobús ¿no iba en el autobús? ¿no iban todos en el autobús? Confundido miró a su alrededor y vio la carretera rodeada a ambos lados de arena y a unos metros unos árboles que parecían el acceso a un frondoso bosque que él se negó a analizar más. Aparte de aquello no había nada excepto un autobús volcado con un enorme agujero en la luna delantera, entonces corrió hacia él y se percató de que ese bus era su bus, el bus en el que iba con todos sus amigos. Desesperado corrió y se asomó por el boquete de la luna delantera y escuchó gritos en el interior, a la vez que veía brazos colgando, y supo que tenía que sacarles de allí.

—¡Chicos! —los llamó—. ¡CHICOS VOY A SACAROS!

—¿Cómo se supone que vas a sacarlos? —preguntó una voz femenina tras él.

Cuando se giró vio a una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo y a un hombre de cabello grisáceo trajeado.

—Será mejor que llamemos a emergencias —sugirió el hombre—. Pero nuestros móviles no aparecen.

—¿A emergencias? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Justin sin entender nada.

—Vaya, debes haberte dado un buen golpe en la cabeza —comentó la mujer—. Hemos tenido un accidente de tráfico.

Fue entonces cuando Justin se percató de que había un coche también estrellado.

—¡Por vuestra culpa mis amigos están atrapados y en peligro!

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que sacarles de ahí —dijo el hombre—. ¿Tú tienes tu móvil, chico?

Justin toqueteó sus bolsillos y descubrió que su móvil había desaparecido.

—No está... ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A HACER AHORA?! —preguntó, histérico.

—Calma —dijo entonces la mujer rubia—. Josh y yo iremos al otro lado del bosque a ver si hay algún pueblo o algo para pedir ayuda.

—¿Estás segura, Blaineley?

—Sí, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando.

Entonces ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque.

—¡Esperad! Voy con vosotros —dijo Justin haciendo el ademán de seguirles.

—No, tú espéranos aquí, chico —dijo el hombre llamado Josh. Justin no era un chico muy dado a obedecer a alguien que no fuese un adulto de su familia o uno de sus profesores, pero en esta ocasión acató la orden sin rechistar.

El hombre y la mujer desaparecieron en aquel bosque sin ni siquiera volverse para mirar atrás...

—¡Oh, dios mío! —escuchó. Y reconoció la voz.

—¿Heather? —preguntó—. ¡¿Heather dónde estás?! —y la buscó como loco para encontrarla sollozando junto al cuerpo sin vida de Harold. Aunque lo curioso era que no los había visto allí antes.

—Le dije... le dije que me daba asco... él sólo quería charlar... —relató Heather con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Perdóname, Harold! —y se abrazó al cuerpo llorando desesperadamente.

—¡Harold despierta! —suplicó arrodillándose junto a él. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y sus gafas estaban destrozadas a unos metros de ellos—. ¡Harold tienes que vivir!

Entre los dos lo zarandearon sin conseguir que despertase, pero a diferencia de Heather que se quedó sollozando junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo Justin buscó una forma de sacar al resto porque si Heather había conseguido salir y sacar al otro chico tal vez él podía salvar al resto.

—¡Han ido a buscar ayuda, Heather! —gritó rodeando el autobús, pero cuando volvió a dónde los había dejado descubrió que no estaban—. ¡Heather! —pero nadie contestó.

Aún más confundido que antes agarró una enorme piedra y empezó a golpear furiosamente la salida de emergencia del techo del autobús, abriéndola por fin. Los gritos habían disminuido y se temió lo peor.

—¡Voy a sacaros! —dijo antes de tirar del primer brazo que vio, era un brazo regordete y de manitas pequeñas. Al estirar del brazo consiguió sacar a la persona—. ¿Beth? —dijo al identificarla, pero ella no respondió y pronto notó que no respiraba—. ¡BETH! ¡BETH, DESPIERTA!

Lo intentó todo, todo y Beth no despertó. Él lloró desesperado y todos los demás dejaron de importarle. El puño cerrado de la chica se abrió dejando ver una pulsera con cuentas rojas que el modelo pronto estrechó contra su pecho, y cuando la miró de cerca descubrió que era la suya... pero que, además, junto a su nombre había un corazón. Beth le amaba.

Entonces una luz cegadora le consumió.

.

.

.

.

—Justin, estás en la parra —le dijo su madre.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?

—Perdona, mamá —contestó él aún algo aturdido.

—¿Tendrás cuidado durante el viaje?

—Claro, mamá.

—Mi pequeño Justin —dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida—. Ya eres todo un hombre.

Después de despedirse de su madre cogió su mochila y caminó hasta dónde estaban sus compañeros poniéndose de acuerdo sobre dónde iba a sentarse cada uno en el bus.

—¿Dónde quieres sentarte tú, Justin? —le preguntó Trent al verle llegar.

—Delante —respondió automáticamente.

—Entonces irás con Gwen —dijo el músico. Justin asintió.

Entonces el bus llegó y las puertas se abrieron para que Chris se bajase a recibirles.

—¡Todos al bus! —ordenó Chris con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos subieron al autobús escolar de color amarillo con entusiasmo porque se iban de viaje de final de curso ¡Por fin! Después de haber hecho tantas ferias, de tantas papeletas y galletas vendidas y de muchas broncas para decidir a dónde iban el viaje había llegado... entonces Justin se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando todo como en su sueño, lo cual significaba que iban a tener un accidente y que Beth moriría.

—¡Beth! —exclamó agarrándola de la mochila para impedir que subiese. Del susto Beth dejó caer las pulseras de cuentas de sus manos.

—¡Mis pulseras! —exclamó la chica. Rápidamente fue a recogerlas.

—¡Beth, tenemos que irnos! —dijo Justin. Beth lo miró con cierto fastidio.

—Encima que se me han caído por tu culpa ¿quieres que vaya rápido? —le reprochó la chica.

Justin se agachó para ayudarla y sin querer cogieron a la vez una pulsera con cuentas rojas que Beth le arrebató antes de que pudiese mirarla detenidamente. Era al suya.

—Beth, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—¿Irnos a dónde?

—A casa.

—Pero Justin... ¿y la excursión?

—No importa, ven conmigo.

—No, ven tú. No seas tonto Justin —y con una sonrisa se subió al bus.

—¡BETH, NO!

.

.

.

.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la entrada del bosque, lejos del autobús. Todo era tan raro que tenía que tratarse de una compleja pesadilla. Miró al cielo y asumió que nadie iba a ayudarle.

—Quiero despertarme...

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó se vio rodeado de gente y quiso moverse y preguntar muchas cosas, pero no podía hacer ninguna de la dos cosas. Pasó mucho rato siendo atendido por personal sanitario antes de ver a su madre junto a la camilla, entonces supo que el peligro había pasado. La mujer lloró y le acarició el pelo.

—Mi bebé... no me creo que haya estado a punto de perderte.

¿De verdad había habido un accidente? De ser así ¿por qué estaba él en una camilla si había salido ileso de aquello? La medicina no le dejó darse cuenta de que, teniendo en cuenta lo aparatoso del accidente, era imposible que alguien hubiese salido ileso.

Sin pensar en nada más se sumió en un sueño profundo y muy necesario a pesar de haber estado una semana en coma.

.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces... nadie ha muerto? —preguntó con voz suave. Una semana sin usar sus cuerdas vocales había bastado para que les costase hacer su trabajo.

—No, ninguno de tus compañeros —respondió la doctora—. Las dos personas que iban en el vehículo que provocó el accidente murieron de camino al hospital —dijo la doctora antes de abandonar la habitación.

Justin recordó al hombre del pelo grisáceo y a la mujer rubia, pero no se lo comentó nunca a nadie.

—También estuvo muy grave una compañera tuya —le dijo su madre—. Heather Wilson.

Muchas coincidencias definitivamente. Heather había sido la única que había encontrado allí junto con el matrimonio que habían resultado estar muertos.

—¿Beth...? ¿Está bien Beth?

—Sí, ya la he avisado. Tuvieron que sedarla después del accidente porque se volvió loca buscándote entre la gente y los equipos de emergencias pero por lo demás bien salvo por alguna secuela.

—¿Está aquí...?

—No, sus padres la llevaron a casa de sus abuelos. Pero llama tres veces al día para ver cómo estás.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto Beth descubrió que Justin había despertado exigió que la llevasen al hospital y entró como un huracán sin dejar títere con cabeza por el camino. Estaba impaciente por ver a su querido súper modelo. Cuando llegó allí la madre de Justin les dejó solos para que pudiesen hablar.

—He pasado tanto miedo —dijo Beth acariciándole lentamente la mano.

—Yo también... creía que no volvería a verte.

—No digas eso —dijo Beth con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero es la verdad. Tenía miedo de no volver a verte ni a ti ni tu preciosa sonrisa.

Beth se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

—Estuviste muy cerca de morir —dijo ella.

—No te preocupes, Beth —dijo él—. Estoy aquí y... siempre estaré contigo.

Cuando dijo esto Beth le miró y se encaramó a la camilla para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella cuando se separaron—. Tengo algo para ti.

Beth rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo, cuando Justin miro qué era se dio cuenta de que era la pulsera de cuentas rojas...

Eso no había sido un sueño.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora: Esto... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que ha sido medio raro pero lo tenía que sacar de mi cabeza pero ya XD**

 **Reviews:**

 **uberbomb: Gracias por los reviews ^.^**

 **SweetHotcakes: Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

 **ScaleneCandy: Pues esto habrá sido la leche para ti XD**

 **Nos leemos muy muy muy muy pronto**

 **OFIXD**


	6. NOTA Y PETICIÓN

_Hola :)_

 _Esto evidentemente no es un capítulo._

 _Bueno, el caso es que me estoy quedando sin ideas y necesito vuestras sugerencias para poder poner más capítulos. Pueden ser retos tipo "Haz que un personaje malo se haga bueno" "¿Cómo sería TD si (lo que sea que os apetezca leer)?" "Un fic centrado en (inserte nombre de personaje)"_

 _Y si esto no os ayuda a sugerir nada podéis seguir este sencillo esquema. Vosotros me dais el nombre de dos personajes (preferiblemente que sean algo raro, tipo Lindsay y Max por ejemplo) y elegís entre **amor** , **amistad** y **enemistad**. De esta forma podré hacer interesantes fics con relaciones muy muy muy poco comunes. Veamos a continuación cómo funcionaría esto usando a Max y a Lindsay:_

 **Caso primero: Max Lindsay (amor)**

 _Yo aquí tendría que escribir un fic de amor entre Max y Lindsay._

 _Y así con **amistad** y **enemistad** también. Escoged sólo una de las tres opciones por pareja, por favor._

 _ **AVISO:**_ No significa que vaya a hacer todas las sugerencias ni que vaya a hacerlas en orden. Por supuesto tampoco escribiré relaciones amorosas incestuosas ni añadiré personajes originales de nadie.

Ah y no empecéis con lo típico (Duncney, Gwent etc etc etc) porque aunque puede que sí las escriba al ser canon no suponen un gran reto.

Y eso es todo, espero vuestras sugerencias ;)

 **OFIXD**


	7. NOTA

¡Hola!

Esto no es un capítulo, esto es literalmente el fin. Tanto las propuestas como las ideas se acabaron, así que ya llevo tieeeeeeempo sin poner nada nuevo , además estoy algo alejada de este fandom porque para ver lo nuevo tengo que buscar por internet y bla bla bla; la cosa es que ahora ya no tengo tanto tiempo como para ir buscando y me estoy dedicando a fandoms más accesibles para mi, que no me supongan un esfuerzo extra.

Nada más.

OFIXD


End file.
